The Melancholy of Her Goodbye
by KodaTheBeaver
Summary: It was easy for her to say goodbye. Not for you.[Warning for:Character Death/Suicide/Spoilers/]


**Author's Note**

**Yo. I decided to try something new for a change in writing. This is my first Life is Strange story(well one-shot to be exact). This is also a Marshfield one-shot(sorta), and to give you a quick warning, this isn't a story happy at all. So, I suggest you leave if you don't want to get your heart torn. This story will also be in second person pov: Max's pov. It's my first time writing a story in second person and I wanted to try it with this. **

**That's probably about it for now. After you're done reading, let me know what you think by reviewing. Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

**The Melancholy of Her Goodbye**

You're sitting in Mr. Jefferson's class again, learning what you always learn. Except he isn't talking about photography or famous photographers or even the event that's close to coming up. Instead, he's talking about Kate, and the video of her that was posted on the internet. How dare he? He doesn't even deserve to say anything like that after he made Kate upset.

Kate…

You turn your gaze over to the empty seat by the window. She's not there. She hasn't come to class yet. The bell's already rung and she's not there. You start to worry. What if that security guard, David, is harassing her again? Or even worse, Nathan is-

You tune out the bad thoughts once you hear Mr. Jefferson talking about the contest. _Kate's fine, _you think, _She's probably just forgot something in her room like her camera or something. She's fine…_

No matter how hard you tried to not think about her, she'd always seem to pop back into your thoughts. You can barely hear the teacher talking. You can barely hear anything. The bad thoughts keep trying to push their way into your head, so you keep repeating those two words as a mantra. She's fine, she's fine, she's fine. But deep down, you know the truth.

She's not fine.

You want to get out of class and find her. Save her like you did Chloe. You want to hurry before it's too late.

Mr. Jefferson doesn't seem to pay any much attention to you as he starts talking about something else, only to be interrupted by one of the jocks, Zach, busting into the classroom.

"Yo, some crazy shit is going down at the girl's dorm! Check it!" He shouts.

Your eyes widen.

Kate…

Mr. Jefferson yells at him to not come into his classroom like that ever again. You push yourself out of the seat a little, ready to sprint out of the classroom now that he's distracted.

Now everyone's getting out of their seats. So much for that idea. You stand up as well as you hear the teacher protest and try to tell everyone to remain in their seats. Hell no. There's no way you're going to stay here and leave Kate in danger. You have to find out what's going on and stop it before it's too late.

By now, you're out of the classroom; out of the school and now at the girl's dorm. You don't even care that the rain in soaking your clothes, you have to know what's going on.

Everyone's looking up, shouting, taking their phones out. You look up too.

"No," you say under your breath.

Your worst nightmare was here. You wished for this day to never come. You hoped that this wouldn't be her final option.

Kate was standing there, on the roof, ready to jump.

Everyone else is shouting and acting like this is some daredevil act or something.

"Did you see that?"

"Is this for real?"

"Bitch flipped out!"

"I didn't think she was that messed up…"

You want to tell them all to shut up the hell up, but you can't. Now's not the time for that. You have save Kate. You have to stop Kate from killing herself.

She jumps. You cry out. You hold your hand out and rewind time. You hold you head in pain as you start to feel warm liquid drip out of your nose. You look up again. Kate's back on the roof and this time everything pauses. You look around, confused for a moment wondering why everything has stopped. That's when you notice, you're still controlling time. You look back up at Kate.

_You have to keep going, _you tell yourself. _You need to keep going. To save Kate._

You head to the entrance of the girls' dorm. As you get to the door, you notice David's there, trying to get into the building. You brush past the frozen form and open the door to get inside.

As you're running through halls and up the steps of the girls' dorm, thoughts run through your mind. Every single one of them about Kate and how much she suffered to the point where she chooses to kill herself. If you could, you would give every single person who made Kate suffer a piece of their mind. She didn't deserve any of this. She was just like everyone else. A human being.

Once you get to the roof, you see that Kate is still standing there.

"Yes," you say as you slowly approach her.

You made it. You can save her.

You spoke too soon. Time starts and everythings in motion again. You rub the blood off from under your nose and try to rewind time again but it hurts too much for you to do so.

Kate looks back, hearing you. The pain is visible on her face, like it always is.

"What are you doing here, Max?" She asks also shocked to see you up here.

You hold out your hand again and try to rewind time but you can't.

"Stop!" She cries. "Don't come near me."

You don't have any power to rewind time again. You have to save her without it. You have to get her to not jump off of this damned roof.

You argue with her to get her to not kill herself. You make sure you know what you're saying and how you're saying it. You make sure that you do not fuck this up. You can't let her die. You won't let her die. She means so much to you. You can't lose her.

You notice her starting to back up. You can't lose her.

You tell her that you can help her. That you guys can get through it together. She smiles for a moment, bringing up the time you answered her phone call the time she needed someone to talk to. You smile back. You can do this. There's still hope left.

But still, it wasn't easy.

Her smile fades as she says, "Everybody thinks I'm a viral slut now.

"There is no everybody," you tell her. "There's only your friends and your family who love you."

You can do this. You can't fuck this up. You can't lose her.

"Kate please trust me. Come stand by me." You cry.

You can't lose her.

Her lips curl into another smile.

"The fact that you don't care about that video and would come up here to stop me, means a lot," she says.

She doesn't move her spot though. You need to keep trying.

You tell her that Nathan is involved and that you two can stop him. The smile never leaves her face and she never leaves her spot.

You get closer to her and reach your hand out, begging for her to grab it so that everything will be okay and she doesn't have to worry about everyone else because you're there for her.

"Please," you beg. "You don't have to do this."

There's a burning sensation coming from your eyes. You can do this. You can't lose her.

"Max, I'm in a nightmare and I can't wake up unless I put myself to sleep..."

You can't lose her.

"Then everyone at Blackwell can post pics of my body…"

You can't lose her.

"I'm already on the internet forever…"

You can't lose her.

"I wish I could go back in time and erase everything…"

So do you.

You tell her to be strong. The smile is back and she thanks you for being the only one there for her.

You're almost there, reaching out to her, but it's too late.

She says a goodbye and jumps. You cry out and try to rewind time again but nothing happens.

It's over. It's too late. You couldn't save her.

You drop to your knees as you feel droplets run down your cheeks. It's not the rain.

You lost her…

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well that's it. Hope I didn't break you guys. to let you know, when I played the second episode, I didn't let Kate die(Thank God). Anyway, I enjoyed writing this and look forward to writing more Life is Strange fics, so stayed tuned for that. Thanks for reading. **

**Peace.**


End file.
